


Arran Get Your Gun

by Elementum



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, nabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementum/pseuds/Elementum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events in Half Life, Nathan, Gabriel, and Arran search the woods for surviving Alliance. So far, Arran hasn't been a solider in this war, but he knows he can't avoid pulling the trigger forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arran Get Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Nathan and Arran's relationship. I'm hoping there's more in book 3 (since we honestly get so little in the first 2), but until then, I'll enjoy my own musings. Some Nabriel fluff as well.

Arran didn't want the gun.

He looked at Gabriel's outstretched hand, lips tight, his breath coming out of his nose fast like a bull. Gabriel didn't press or snap at him, didn't even shake the weapon a little to encourage Arran to take it. Somehow, Gabriel knew he would.

Because we were on the run, and Arran had a deep-seeded instinct that only one other person in the world understood, and that person was Gabriel.

And that instinct was to protect me.

Arran's hand was steady when he took it, and I watched Gabriel give Arran a quick safety lesson. The panic in my chest settled a little as I watched them. They were the two people I cared about most in the world, maybe the only two people left I really cared about at all. It was comforting to see them both, together and safe. Like for just a moment, I didn't have to worry about losing someone else I loved.

I thought of Gran and Deborah.

Or losing someone I _could_ love.

I thought of Marcus.

Or losing someone I thought I loved more than anything.

I thought of--

Well, it was best not to go there, to think about her. The anger I felt when I did was only ever overthrown by my shame. I already apologized to both Gabriel and Arran. Neither of them had ever really trusted her, and I trusted them. I trusted them with everything except for that and how dumb was I, really?

But they wouldn't take my apology. They didn't want it. Gabriel surprised me the most. He never once gloated or even looked the slightest bit joyful about what she had done. In fact, he apologized to me. Said he never wanted to be right, not like that anyway.

I looked at him, his gaze steady and serious as he taught Arran something. His hair was messy and kept falling in his face. I wanted to tuck it behind his ear but figured that would be a bit inappropriate, so instead I watched him do it, finding myself jealous of his own hand.

We'd been out in the woods for three days searching for Alliance members. It was the only thing I could think to do. Hunting Annalise was another thought, but I had a feeling she crawled back to her White Witch family and was likely being filled with all kinds of stories about me. Stories that would make her realize she had been sleeping with a monster. Stories that weren't entirely untrue.

There was a good chance she saw what I did to Marcus, and even if she hadn't, the Hunters would figure it out. The council would know by now, would have Marcus's body and realize the heart was missing. Realize what I did.

I hadn't told Arran yet and was putting it off until I had to. Marcus's powers weren't going to develop overnight, even though I could feel them in me waiting to burst. It was only a matter of when. But I wasn't ready for Arran to know, for him to visualize me eating a human heart because he absolutely would visualize it, and how could he ever look at me the same after that?

Gabriel was the only person I told. It was that first night, after I washed off Marcus's blood and Arran curled up under a tree to fall asleep. Gabriel sat in silence and let me talk, put an arm on my back when I let out a couple of shuddering sobs against my will. He didn't say anything, didn't have to. And, somehow, he still looked at me like I was the most important person in the universe. Which I didn't understand at all but was starting to like.

I watched Arran tuck away the weapon in the waistband of his pants and hide it under his jacket. Guess the gun lesson is over. Gabriel put a firm hand on Arran's shoulder and they exchanged some words I couldn't hear.

Arran didn't want the gun, but he took it anyway. All three of us hoped he would never have to use it.

\---

Three days looking for Alliance members became five days, then seven, then two weeks. We stayed in the woods. I hunted and brought back food that Gabriel skinned and cooked over a fire. Learned it from Nesbitt, he said. I could tell Arran was doing all right but probably wanted to find some civilization soon.

But me? It was exactly what I needed. I needed days trekking through trees and finding rivers to jump in, nights completely outside under the stars. I felt free for the first time in a long while and, while Marcus's final moments played heavily in my mind, I could handle them as long as I had _this_. The outdoors. My older brother.

Gabriel.

Gabriel would stay up late with me long after Arran fell asleep. Sometimes we would talk about what to do next or who might still be alive or the war. Most of the time we were just silent, like we didn't need to say a word. Usually our hands would find one another, although I never knew how, and we held on so tight my fingers would go numb. And those were the moments I knew that after the war, if we were both still alive, I was going to spend my freedom with Gabriel.

Because those weeks in the woods away from the fighting were the most peaceful days of my life.

Until someone found us.

She caught us off guard because we'd gone so long without running into anyone at all, I'm pretty sure all three of us forgot other human beings even existed. I was leading the way, Arran and Gabriel behind me. We often walked this way, in a triangle formation. I liked being in the front but wanted someone with Arran in case we ran into trouble. Having a gun meant little if you'd never really had to use one before.

It was my brothers faltered steps and gasp of surprise that made me stop. There was a knife in my hand before I even turned around, and when I did, when I saw who it was that disrupted our walk, my belly filled with rage.

 _Annalise_. She had a gun. It was raised.

And she was pointing it at Gabriel.

My hand twitched in surprise, and I took a step forward.

"Don't, Nathan!" Her voice shook and sounded loud in the quiet of the woods. We tried staying quiet during the day most of the time, so her shout sounded like a car horn in comparison.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, although I did stop walking. I also swore that if she shot Gabriel, I would rip her fucking guts out and make her watch.

She seemed to be on her own but looked clean. We didn't. That meant there was no way she was walking around in the woods for the last couple of weeks like we were. Her hair was perfect and clothes unwrinkled and free of stains. Who did she go to?

Either way, we had to act fast. Annalise had already proven she wasn't afraid to shoot someone.

Arran raised a hand, his left hand. His right hand was on his gun. Good instincts, and Annalise didn't seem to notice. Her eyes bounced between me and Gabriel because she likely precieved us to be the biggest threats. She was right.

"Annalise," Arran said. His voice was calm, soothing even. Arran had a naturally calming effect on people. I decided to let him lead.

Last time I tried talking Annalise out of shooting somebody, it didn't go well.

"Annalise," he tried again. "Come on, put that down. What are you trying to accomplish here?"

Her hand shook a little and I narrowed my eyes. She was steady just a moment ago. I kept still and so did Gabriel. He also looked like he was going to let Arran take this one.

"Seriously, Annalise." He was saying her name a lot. "Are you going to shoot Gabriel?"

Her jaw tightened, and the look she gave Gabriel turned my insides cold. "Maybe," she said. The hatred in her voice was a little surprising. She never hated Gabriel before, as far as I knew.

"What will that accomplish?" Arran asked. "You know what will happen if you shoot Gabriel?"

He didn't have to say. Annalise's eyes flickered to me for just a moment. I wondered what she was thinking, if she was hoping she could shoot me too before I was on top of her.

She'd be wrong.

Arran knew it too. "You won't get Nathan in time, you know you won't. You have any idea, Annalise, _any idea_ what will happen if you shoot Gabriel?" She didn't asnwer. "Because I've got an idea, and it's not pretty. I'd rather not see my brother rip you to shreds, okay? So give me the gun."

I saw the debate all over her face. She wasn't good at hiding it, which would make it easier for us to read what she was going to do next. I waited for a flutter in my stomach as I looked at her, or maybe, at least, a little bit of hesitation at the thought of cutting her throat.

Nothing.

Only the knowledge that I'd do whatever it took to protect Gabriel and my brother, and the memory of her pulling the trigger on my father with barely any hestitation and certainly no remorse. I got it, in a way. He wasn't exactly a saint. But the fact that she didn't trust me? I can't get over that. And the more I thought about it, about our time together, the more I realized she never trusted me at all.

Annalise mumbled something to herself that I couldn't hear. Her eyes watered with tears and the gun in her hand shook even more.

" _Black witches_ ," she said. My stomach jumped. To my knowledge, Annalise grew up hearing nothing but hatred for Black witches, and she ignored it. I wondered what changed her mind or if maybe she'd been faking it all along and really hated me the whole time.

That thought seemed unlikely. It made more sense that someone - _me_ \- showed her something she didn't want to see. And that made all the things her family said about Black witches true. At least it explained why she was focusing on Gabriel and not Arran, a fellow White. I wasn't sure why she wasn't aiming the gun at me, however. I doubted she had any warm feelings about me left.

That was okay with me.

Arran risked taking a step forward, and that made Annalise tighten the grip on her weapon. "Don't move," she said. It came out like a growl. The anger pouring off of her was unlike anything I'd ever seen from all my years of knowing Annalise. Then again, we'd spent several years a part. I was certainly a different person than the boy who met up with her after school.

"Okay, okay, I'm stopping." Arran's hand was still raised, but it was shaking now. I knew my brother well enough to know he was starting to doubt whether he could stop her. I was doubting it too but knew there was no way I could close the distance between us without her shooting at Gabriel.

I could only hope that maybe he could draw his weapon and fire it before she did. Gabriel was good, definitely better with a gun than Annalise, but drawing his weapon would be a huge risk.

"Annalise," Arran tried again. "Please put the gun down. We'll talk, okay? Just put the gun down."

She laughed but it was nothing like the soft giggles she would give me when we were alone. This laugh chilled my stomach like a blizzard was storming in my gut. "You think he'd just let me go?" she asked, nodding her head to me a bit. "After what I did, you think Nathan would just let me walk away?"

My immediate answer was _fuck no_ , but she had a weapon trained at someone who meant everything to me, so I had to be more tactical.

"Annalise," I said. The gun in her hand twitched. "If you don't shoot anyone, I'll let you go."

"Yeah okay--"

"I will. Annalise, I swear to you. You can go wherever you want. Just please, _please_ don't shoot them."

I was fine with her shooting me. She was too far away to hit me in the head, and I was actually kind of interested to see the shit-storm that would erupt from Gabriel if she tried.

My words created another spark of a debate in her eyes that I watched closely. There was nothing else I could say, no more promises to make. I glanced at Gabriel and saw that his hand was close to where I knew he kept his gun. He hovered over it, waiting.

I was actually pretty sure he could shoot her while she was distracted by her own thoughts, but he stayed dormant. I couldn't press him to try without alerting her, so I was forced to stay still. I kept my attention on the girl I used to love and waited for her to make a decision, hoping it would be obvious when she did.

It was.

The animal in me sprang to life, but Annalise fired before I could change. Fortunately, Gabriel also realized what she was about to do and turned his body. I couldn't tell where he was hit, but I saw a splatter of blood shoot from his body and heard him make a sound like he was in pain.

I saw red.

The anger roared like my own father was in my chest, springing to life. I could feel Marcus's power, all of it, charging through my body. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. I felt unbeatable, indestructible. What did Annalise have in her hand? A _gun_? Nothing but a piece of metal. A completely worthless piece of metal that would do nothing to save her when I--

Two more gun shots, and Annalise fell to the ground before I could get to her.

The quiet that followed made my ears ring. Arran was in the same spot, his gun raised. I could see his entire body shaking from where I stood, and the sight of it made all the power I'd felt disappear in an instant. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, and the onrush of power that was there and then suddenly not made me dizzy, but that didn't matter yet.

As much as Arran needed me, Gabriel took priority. He was on the ground clutching his chest and I could barely catch my breath as I rushed to his side.

"Gabriel?"

I moved his hand and saw the hole in his chest. It was dangerously close to his heart. If he hadn't moved, Annalise would have killed him with that single shot. I had to put that thought in the back of my head for the moment.

"We need to get the bullet out."

Arran. He was pale and still shaking, so I figured he wouldn't be digging any bullets out himself. Still, I was grateful he put aside whatever he was feeling after shooting someone to come help.

I took out my knife and tore open Gabriel's shirt. "Sorry about this," I said. I put a hand on his forehead and felt him sweating.

Gabriel managed a grin. "I'll hold it against you later."

That almost got me to smile, but it died as I turned my knife on Gabriel and started to dig. I could tell he was trying to hide how much pain he was in for my benefit, but he could only hide so much. It felt like it took forever to find that damn bullet and pull it out of his chest. Arran was ready with some cloth he pulled from his bag once I did and held it to Gabriel's wound to help stop the bleeding while we waited for it to heal.

Arran was still trembling something fierce. I pulled his hand away and replaced it with my own.

"I killed her," he said.

"I know."

I wanted to reach out for him, but Gabriel needed me more. Being torn between the two of them, both needing my help in different ways, split my heart in two. They were always there for me in every way, and I couldn't even offer it in return.

Arran's eye were blood shot and he let out something that sounded almost like a sob, or a half-crazy laugh. "I killed her," he said again. "I'm so sorry, Nathan."

That made me blink in surprise. "Don't be."

He shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face as he managed to stand up and walk away from us. He made it over to a tree before he fell to his knees. I bit my lip and turned away, only to find Gabriel staring at me.

"I'll be okay," he said. He put his hand over mine, the one that was holding the cloth to his chest. "It's already healing. Go see Arran."

I shook my head. "You were just shot."

He shrugged. "Just once. Not so bad, really."

That time I did smile. "You're out of your mind."

"Maybe." He took my hand out from under his and put pressure on the injury himself. "Nathan, go. I'm okay."

 _I'm okay_. It was all I needed to hear. I felt the weight of the last few minutes (was it really that short of a time?) ease up a little. Gabriel was okay.

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and quick, but I lingered after I pulled away. Then I stood and walked away from him because I knew if I stayed, there was no way I wouldn't be lured in by all that was Gabriel.

Arran wasn't crying when I got to him. I knelt in front of my older brother and watched the struggle on his face. He wasn't meant for killing people. He was good at healing and loving and making people feel important.

I was the one who fucked them up. Not him.

Even with all the Black Witch in me, and there was plenty of it, I still remembered that first kill. I could still hear the snap of the neck I broke, even though it was an accident. If it bothered me that much, I couldn't even fathom what someone like Arran was going through. On top of it all, he killed someone we knew. Someone we'd known for a long time.

Arran was breathing like he'd just run for his life. I scooted closer and put a hand on the back of his neck. It was sweaty, and his hair was damp at the ends. I pulled him close and pressed our foreheads together. Arran was always one to be comforted by contact. It was something he pushed on me, one of the reasons I probably didn't hate being touched as much as I should.

He finally did start to cry. Quiet sobs shook his frame, and I struggled to remember the last time I saw my brother in such a state. Even though she was dead, I felt my hatred for Annalise grow a little bit more. Why did she come after us? She had to know there was no way for her to come out of it alive. Did she really think her life was worth taking down one Black Witch?

When Arran caught his breath, he pulled away from me a bit to look in my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Arran, if you fucking apologize one more time--"

He backed away a bit more and wiped the tears from his face. He looked a little angry, which was like explosive anger from anyone else. Arran and angry did not go together.

"I just killed the girl you love."

" _Loved_ ," I stressed. "Past tense. And I was holding onto something that didn't even exist anymore."

Arran shook his head. "Still."

"Still nothing." I took his hand, trying so hard to make him understand. "Annalise dug her own grave. She saw us first, she could have walked away. For fuck's sake, she could have walked away even after she pulled the gun out. We gave her a chance, and she didn't take it. Her fault, not yours."

Arran's gaze fell. He didn't look convinced.

"Arran," I said, then paused. My voice was different, higher. Scared maybe. Arran heard it too and he finally looked at me, but I realized I couldn't look at him for this part. "If she had killed Gabriel..."

I looked over. Gabriel wasn't far. He was sitting up now and looking away from us. He could probably hear the conversation from where he sat, but I found I didn't mind.

"I don't know what I would have done," I finally finished. "You're both so important to me. I can't lose either of you. I don't think I'd make it." I looked at my hands. The scars, the tattoos. They looked ghastly in the pale light shining through the trees. "And even if I did make it, I wouldn't be me anymore."

I met Arran's eyes again. His expression had softened to the look I was used to whenever he stared at me. He was the first person to ever look at me that way, and it took me years to know what it meant.

It was love. He loved me. He was one of the only people who ever had and likely ever would. I wasn't super lovable.

"I know it hurts, what you did," I said. "But it'll get better. And honestly, if you hadn't killed her, I would have."

Arran nodded. "You were about to, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "That's why I-- That's why I did it. I didn't want you to have to kill her."

"I would have been okay." But even as I said the words, I wasn't positive. I definitely didn't love Annalise anymore, but there was still a part of me that remembered the girl who spoke in soft words as she read to me. She was beautiful and kind when no one else was. She had been one of the few bright spots in my childhood, the reason I clung so desperately to the idea of her and me even when it was obvious there was nothing between us anymore.

"I know you, Nathan." Arran grinned in his big brother way. "You would have been okay, probably for a while. But it would have caught up to you eventually." He shrugged. "I didn't want you to live with that."

I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. There was a silence after that. Gabriel broke it when he stood up and slowly walked over to where Annalise's body was. His shirt was still torn open, the edges of it flowing in the soft breeze that caressed the woods. His wound was still raw and red but had stopped bleeding.

Gabriel tucked his hair behind his ears and looked down at Annalise with a frown. He shook his head and sighed before looking over at us.

"We should bury her," he said.

Arran choked on the air. His head was hung so low I couldn't see his face, but I imagined it was scrunched up in pain. I touched his shoulder, but he wouldn't lift his head.

"Find the river," I told him. We'd been following the same river for a week now, taking it slow and occasionally straying away. We always headed back to the water before nightfall though. "Set up camp and make sure Gabriel's okay. I'll take care of Annalise."

Giving Arran something to do and someone to look out for worked like a charm. He shook off the pain and gave me a determined bob of his head. "I will."

I met up with Gabriel, careful to keep my eyes away from Annalise's body for the moment.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" Gabriel asked. He must have heard my words. With Annalise dead, the woods were quiet again.

"I'll be okay." I chanced a look at my brother. He was looking off in the direction of the river, waiting. I leaned in closer to Gabriel, not wanting him to overhear. "I know I told him to look out for you, but I think he might be the one who needs it right now."

Gabriel nodded. "I agree." His hand came up to stroke my cheek. He was hesitant, like I was going to pull away. He didn't know that I was sure I could never pull away from him again. "I'll look out for Arran."

"Thank you."

That made the corners of his mouth twitch in a grin. "Did you just say 'thank you'?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Gabriel."

He was full on smiling now. "I just got a thank you from Nathan Byrn. What is the world coming to?"

I couldn't stop myself from grinning too. "Just go." I grabbed his arm and gave him a pull in Arran's direction. He obeyed but gave me a stupidly smug smile the entire time.

My smile stayed until after Arran and Gabriel disappeared in the thick of the trees. It faded as I finally looked down at the ground and saw Annalise. She was as pale as ever, and as beautiful. A bullet wound soaked her shirt red, the other bullet hit the right side of her forehead.

She must have been dead before she even hit the ground.

I did have to give Arran credit for the shot. Both were pretty deadly, although the hit to the chest would have taken longer. I tried to remember if he had some training back at camp when the Alliance was still together but didn't know for sure.

I knelt next to her still body and sighed. A part of me almost wished she had just stayed with her family, no matter how much I hated them. Did they hate her? Would they be glad she's dead?

They likely would never know what happened to her unless one of us said something. It felt a wrong, leaving her in the woods. I wished I could bring her to someone who cared and would take care of her, but I wasn't sure who that person might be. I decided to remember this spot and mark her grave. Later if I found out who it was that loved Annalise, I could tell them to come here. Maybe Annalise could get a proper burial at least.

I had no shovel, so the digging took a while. It was oddly therapeutic. I remembered how much I had loved the girl I was digging a hole for. She was soft and gentle. She was sweeter to me than anyone ever had been before. I loved going to sleep knowing she would be there next to me when I woke up. And, for a while, she was happy when her eyes would open to find me looking at her. I was happy too.

For a while.

The dirt was wet and cold. My hands were numb, but I kept going. The dirt covered my tattoos and the burn scars so thoroughly that I could almost pretend they weren't there.

It's funny how people can grow a part. One day you love someone and the next...

The next they're pointing a gun at your father.

The hole wasn't as deep as a grave should have been, but I didn't have much daylight left and didn't want to wander to the river at night. I would have to shift in order to make it there, and that would involve leaving my clothes behind. We didn't have any to spare at the moment.

I took Annalise in my arms and found myself sadder than I thought I would be. After she shot Marcus, I wanted to kill her. The Alliance might have a chance still if it weren't for her. But the anger was gone now, and I was just sad. She looked so young. She _was_ so young. A life wasted all because of war and prejudice.

Carefully, I placed her in the shallow grave. Her eyes were closed, but I remembered what they looked like. I doubted I would ever forget those eyes. But instead of remembering the gentle stares she used to give me, I could only see those gray clouds of anger swarming in a sea of hatred as she stared us down. There was no more love there at all.

My own eyes were dry as I pushed the loose dirt and covered Annalise, burying that face I had once looked forward to seeing every day. When the grave was full, I pressed down and flattened it with my hands. I marked the grave with a nearby rock that was so large I could barely lift it.

I had nothing to mark the rock with, but I had a feeling Annalise wouldn't want me being the one to do so anyway. I would leave that to someone else, her mother maybe. Someone who would mourn her properly.

I didn't say anything, only a short goodbye in my head before turning away to find Gabriel and Arran.

\---

The river was freezing, but I had dirt up to my elbows and didn't want to go to sleep that way. I took off my shirt to make it easier and dipped my hands in, rubbing water all the way up my arms.

Arran was already laying down, although I didn't think he was asleep. He didn't say a word to me as I approached them, only turned away from me, unable to look at the evidence of my grave digging.

It was quiet, except for the sounds of splashing water as I cleaned myself off. When I was clean enough, I turned, only to find Gabriel holding a rag out for me.

I jumped. "Holy shit, Gabriel. I didn't hear you."

"Sorry." He handed me the rag and watched as I dried off. "You looked lost. Normally you're impossible to sneak up on."

I scooped up my shirt and put it on. "Yeah. Lost."

We stood there awkwardly for a minute. "Are you sure you're okay?" Gabriel finally asked. "Annalise--"

"I'm okay."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, really, I am. I mean it's-- I don't know. It's sad, you know? That it had to happen. But I'm okay."

Gabriel took a step closer. He was so unsure of himself around me lately, I noticed. Not long ago he was quick to touch me, but now he hesitated. I knew that was my fault. I kissed him, led him on and kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before only to turn and run away.

I really hated myself for that one.

"Yeah," Gabriel said. "It is sad."

Since he was hesitating, I decided to take action instead. I reached for him, buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent I was so used to, I didn't even smell it anymore unless we were right near each other. Gabriel responded immediately, his arms coming around my waist and pulling me as close as possible.

"I thought you were going to die." I finally said the fear that gripped me since the moment I saw Annalise pointing the gun at him. "I don't know what I'd do."

He nudged me until I lifted my head from his shoulder and we were face to face. Close. _So_ _close_.

"I'm okay." The words caused the rush of relief all over again. "I was afraid to act. I could have taken a shot, I think."

"I thought so too. She was distracted. You could have stopped her."

Gabriel nodded. Our heads were so close that it brushed against my hair a little. "I didn't know if I should. I didn't want to hurt you like that, Nathan. But now Arran had to do what he did. I feel terrible. It should have been me. He never should have had to do that."

My hands came up to cup his face. "You didn't want to hurt me?"

"Right."

"So you let yourself get shot?"

He blinked. "I didn't know how you felt about Annalise. I know what she did angered you, but you cared about her so much. I assumed, I don't know. I guess I thought watching me kill her would be worse."

"No, Gabriel." I looked deep into his eyes. "Nothing would hurt me worse than, than if you--"

I couldn't even finish that sentence, but I didn't need to. Gabriel took a deep breath and then suddenly he was kissing me, and I was kissing him, and we stayed like that for a while. His hands tightened around my waist and pressed me closer, and I gripped his hair and kissed him like I never would again and I was glad, just so damn glad he was okay.

We slept near the river that night, my head against Gabriel's chest as I listened to the thumping of his heartbeat over and over and over...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books in a little while so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I do plan on reading them again before I work on some longer stories.


End file.
